


Public Announcment

by Nirmalneaners



Series: unofficially official [15]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Clark Tells the Truth, Feelings, M/M, Series, hal is so done, kiss, watch tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: Bruce snarled as he snagged a handful of Clark's uniform in his fist, "What the hell do you want from me?""I want to know when we are going to deal with this." Clark's eyebrow arched, eyes flicking down momentarily between them.





	Public Announcment

Bruce leaned back in his chair, his attention trained on the clock as another minute went by. His fingers clenched into the armrest as he waited for it to change again, and after what seemed like an eternity yet another minute passed. His fingers curled deeper into the leather as he resisted holding his breath, waiting for the inevitable crack in the silence.

"Bruce."

And there it was. He rubbed his forefingers into his eyelids roughly, leaned forward and blinked the spots from his vision as he cursed Clark to the heavens. He must have known Bruce knew he had been standing behind him for the last ten minutes, that he refused to acknowledge him, and why he thought Clark would take the hint and leave was beyond him. Wishful thinking did nobody favors.

"Clark." he eventually acknowledged, begrudgingly, shifting back in his seat. "You are not scheduled to be on call until next week."

"No,"

There is no reason for you to be on the tower," he added,

"None whatsoever,"

"_Hn_," His eyebrows deepened, "And yet here you are,"

"And yet here I am."

The silence settled back between them like a poorly stitched blanket, and he hoped just for a moment that Clark would leave. That the tidbit of conversation was all he was looking for. But he never heard footsteps leading away, he never felt the whispers of air stroke his cheek as Clark glided back out of the room. No, he was still stood behind him, the burning sensation on the back of his skull never lessened and he realized with dismay that Clark was going to continue to wait until he got whatever he came for.

He turned around eventually, his eyes widening a fraction as he stared forward at a blue-clad pelvis that was too close for comfort. He breathed out slowly through his nose as he looked up with a glare.

They stared at each other for a while, Bruce not daring to break the stitches and Clark seemingly happy to just stand looking down at him with a mischievous smile. When it became apparent Bruce had nothing more to say, Clark shifted from one foot to the other.

"I do have one reason, actually," he admitted, tilting his head slightly.

"And it couldn't wait until the next meeting?"

"No, it's not the group sharing- it's a private matter. I was hoping you could help,"

"Me specifically? There are others on board who are available,"

"You specifically."

"_Pray tell_," he drawled,

"Hm, it's a 6ft two, I'd say around..." he trailed off, looking bruce over. "210-pound reason."

Bruce regarded him for a moment, an unease putting him on guard as he felt Clark's gaze drag over his body. He trailed his own eyes down to Clark's mouth, followed the sharp curve upwards. A little too much teeth, a little too much heat. That wasn't a Superman poster smile, he's not even sure if it's a Clark smile. It wasn't particularly friendly either, he decided in the end, its more what he would expect from himself. It was damn right _sinful_, is what it was. It had _intent_.

He felt his mouth dry.

"I'm working, Clark. What is it you want?" he said curtly, feigning ignorance as his eyes traveled back up, and as he raised his chin defiantly- daring Clark to contradict him- to _challenge him_. Well, he did just fucking that. And really, why did he expect anything else?

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I want," Bruce sneered at the innuendo. Anger bubbled in his gut, though it wasn't as strong as it once was. "I think you want to agree with me, too."

He knew Clark was purposely pushing him but it didn't stop his heart quickening when he leaned a little too close to see what Bruce was working on, or stop his eyes straying when Clark decided sucking on a lolly at lunch was appropriate nutrition. It didn't stop his body jolting when he heard Clark groan as he stretched, or how it took Bruce ten minutes after being left alone to realize Clark didn't even need to stretch in the first place.

All it took was a wink.

He was out of his chair before he even realized, cowl ripped off his face and thrown to smash against the wall as he breathed heavily, standing face to face seething with anger.

"Shut up." he hissed, "I told you to stop all these stupid little games."

He was confused. Angry. _Anxious._ Clark was too close. He was still fucking _smiling_.

"You also told me if I had anything to say, do it to your face," he countered, eyebrows raising in amusement.

Bruce snarled as he snagged a handful of Clark's uniform in his fist, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want to know when we are going to deal with this." Clark's eyebrow arched, eyes flicking down momentarily between them. "You've been avoiding me."

Bruce became painfully aware of how close in proximity they were, his brain conjuring up the last time. He may have breathed out a little shakier than he was have liked and he tried to ignore how Clark's lips widened in response. It looked feral, _hungry_. It made him angrier as he felt himself react to it.

"Get it through your thick skull, I'm not playing this game."

"And I think you're lying, _Mr. Wayne_." he shot back, "I saw the Kalvin Klein billboards you did for Metropolis. Underwear, Bruce? That's not your usual publicity stunt."

"It was for charity."

"Charity?" He echoed. Clark huffed a little as he leaned forward, their noses brushing. He felt hot breath on his lips and still did nothing, "Did you know they have a billboard directly facing my apartment? You can imagine my surprise when I opened my bedroom curtains and saw you looking in at me."

"No," he was careful to keep his voice steady, "I wasn't aware of that fact."

He did know. He was well aware of that fact before offering his services. He wasn't particularly lying though, all the money he made off it went straight into Gotham, but it wasn't the reason he wanted the job. He met the challenge in those eyes with a straight face, neither moving away nor closing the gap. Clark had been playing with him for months and it was his way of evening the playing field. He tried not to think deeper into than that, but he had a feeling Clark had no such problem. Not with how he was staring at his mouth, almost like he was thinking back on that picture, of waking up to the sight of Bruce in briefs every morning. Not with how he slowly leaned forward, how Bruce's breath hitched as their lips barely grazed, only for him to suddenly pull back and act as if he didn't just nearly give Bruce a god damn heart attack.

"You know, it got me thinking." he pondered innocently, "Why would Bruce Wayne do publicity in Metropolis? So being a reporter, I looked into it." Bruce's fingers tightened around his handful of Clark's uniform. "I found out the last time you did any sort of campaign there was over ten years ago. Sure, you have done talks and attended a few parties here and there, but you have never done that sort of market. The closest I could find was Braces."

_Damn him. Damn it all._

"So I wondered, why would Bruce Wayne suddenly be all over my city, all in my flight paths, right outside my window in nothing but a pair of_ briefs_ looking in at me with this years voted top smolder."

"I've already told you." he hissed,

"And I think you are lying. I think you did it to get a rise out of me."

"Well, I think you are trying to_ piss me off_,"

"Am I succeeding?"

He growled as Clark leaned closer again, studying him, eyes squinting in suspicion. There was a triumphant look to his face though, like he had just confirmed something and Bruce had lost a battle he didn't know he was playing. He felt like he had lost though, oddly. He was the only one having to control his breathing here.

"You know what your problem is bruce?" Clark asked,

"I have a pain of a Kryptonian in my ass?"

"You like to be in charge of everything. And this?" he gestured between them, "You aren't in charge and it _scares you._"

"Shut up." he snarled, "There is no 'us', Clark. Considering the infamous hearing you possess, you hear _jackshit_,"

He knew he was lashing out, an old defense mechanism kicking in as his back hit a metaphorical wall. It was what he did best and he knew how to hurt, except this time, Clark just kept coming at him. He wasn't_ backing off._

"You never pushed me away, ever. From the earliest I can remember you never told me to stop. You never stopped it yourself. But you let that kiss happen. You let me in your space." Bruce didn't even realize Clark's voice could drop that low, that he even _possessed_ that type of tone. He swallowed on reflex, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip as Clark's smile got even sharper.

"So," he whispered, "I'm going to ask you once and for all, what do you want Bruce?"

He twisted them both around. He pushed harshly. He didn't stop pushing until Clark smacked back against the monitor with a yelp, his eyes wide and all that damn bravado cracked and crumbled to show nerves and apprehension. His fist gripped tighter as he stared, his teeth bared as the clock ticked on between them.

He lurched forward when Clark started to open his mouth again, their teeth smacking together painfully.

\----------

Wally pushed his plate across the table, leaning back and patting his stomach with a sigh.

"Nothing beats the Watchtower, I swear,"

Hal scrunched up his nose, muttered, "Jesus Wally, I've seen a lot of shit in my time but watching you eat still makes me want to barf."

He snorted, comeback on the tip of his tongue when-

The cackling of the announcement speaker came to life, a muttered, _"Jesus"_ echoing around the Cafeteria and Wally winced as a loud Crackle of something moving against the microphone took over the voice.

There was just a movement for a few seconds, and then the sound of heavy breathing. Wally only snapped his head to look at Hal with a what the fuck raise of his eyebrows when a very distinct, unmistakable Moan quietened the room.

"_This is-"_ and fuck, Wally watched as Hal's jaw dropped as the voice seemed to cut off with a choke, his eyes wide in recognition. That voice, there was no mistaking it. God damn-

_"Clark."_

Another moan filtered through, a deep grunt following that Wally now hated to recognize as Batman.

_"This is extremely unprofessional behavior,"_

_"Fuck- just. Shut up Clark and put that mouth to use."_

The speaker suddenly cut out as Clark laughed.

Wally coughed. Hal's lip twitched. They both sat silent for some time until Hals seat screeched back and he stood, hands flying in the air as he headed towards the exit.

"Is nowhere sacred in this godforsaken place!"

**Author's Note:**

> God, first off I am so sorry this is so late!
> 
> My laptop broke and all my fic library was just, poof. Everything gone. Took me a while to rewrite this since it never seemed on par with the original and it still doesn't but what can you do, I can only rewrite it so many times and since I highly doubt I will ever be happy with this I thought it best to post it now.
> 
> I also found out I am pregnant a few months ago! Mini-me, Jesus. God help this world.
> 
> Despite that though, I had fun with this series and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading your feedback!


End file.
